Back to the Island Part 1
Episode summary The following takes place between 12:00 hour until 1:00 in the night. This event takes place after the event of the New Man in Charge. What do you mean? asked Walt. You’re less then crazy. I’m crazy said Walt. But the people at the hospital, they think I’m gone for a weekend Hurley. I know, and that’s why we’re going to your grandmother first. But she thinks, you have been escaped from prison said Ben. I know said Hurley. The truth never lies Ben said Hurley. Hurley knocked on the door of Walt’s grandmother’s house. The mother of Michael opened the door. Who are you? asked she. My name is Hurley. It’s a long time you have seen Mrs. Dawson said Hurley. It’s been a long time said Hurley. Walt appeared. Walt? What are you doing here? asked she. I’m going to the Island said Walt. Your son, Michael, didn’t died far from there said Hurley. Michael’s mother begun to cry. But I can’t loose another child. I can’t cried Walt’s mother. I know, but you have to call my mother said Hurley. She will help you going through it. She lost her father-in-law and my grandfather, Tito Reyes said Hurley. Can I embrass Walt, before he dissappears? asked Walt’s grandmother. Sure you can said Hurley. Walt, Hurley and Ben were in the van. It’s now 12:30. I should already sleep said Walt. I know said Ben. Ben, Hurley and Walt were looking at an apartment. It’s 12:35 now said Ben. Come on said Hurley. I’m tired. Hurley looked behind him. There’s dynamite in here said Hurley. You got to be joking said Ben. I’m not joking. Come on Walt. An unknown man throwing a cigarette under the car and the fire was on the dynamite, resulting in an explosion. The DHARMA van exploded in hundreds of pieces. Someone tries to kill us said Hurley. Police arrived at the place. People looked from their apartment at the exploded van. Ben saw the unknown man. I’m going to follow that man said Ben. Walt and Hurley looked still shocked. I’m newsreporter Jenny Reperta, and their has been minutes ago in the night an exploded van seen. Ben was running at the unknown man. Stop! said Ben. The man was at the pier. Ben was putting his gun on the man. Stop now sir said Ben. Why would I stop for you Yoda said the man. Sawyer? Is it you? Yes, it’s me. Why are you doing this? asked Ben. Why do you think, Ben? You don’t want that Walt goes to the Island off course. Not only Walt. Worser things are happening then you ever can imaging. The Man in Black is already dead said Ben. No, not the man in black said Sawyer. So, tell me, if I am wrong, but you’re trying to safe our lifes to blow us up? asked Ben. Not precisely said Sawyer. I’m going away. I will see you tommorow said Sawyer. Sawyer jumped in the water and Ben didn’t saw him anymore. It was Sawyer said Ben. You got tob e kidding me said Hurley. Badly enough, I’m not said Ben. Did he say why? asked Hurley. No, that’s a mystery said Ben. LOST Trivia *This is the first story that ends with the word "Lost". Main cast *Walt Lloyd *Benjamin Linus *Hurley Other cast members *Sawyer *Michael's mother Next chapter *Back to the Island Part 2 Category:Stories